A vehicle can include an internal combustion engine or other suitable device that generates drive torque. The drive torque can be transferred from the engine to a drivetrain of the vehicle (a prop shaft differential, a power transfer unit, drive shafts, etc.) to one or more wheels via a transmission. Examples of transmissions include manual transmissions and automatic transmissions. Manual transmissions require a driver of the vehicle to manually shift the transmission between their various gears. Automatic transmissions, on the other hand, can automatically shift between their various gears based on various operating parameters. Some automatic transmissions, however, include a manual mode in which the driver can manually shift between the various gears similar to a manual transmission.